Glare
'Glare ' (目線, Mesen) is the eighth episode of the Death Note (anime). Synopsis Over pistachio ice cream, the Task Force begins investigating the death of Raye Penber. L notices that Penber was on the train longer than it took to complete its circuit, left an envelope that didn't belong to him on the train, and appeared to strain out just as he died, the latter of which makes L wonder if Kira was on the train. They then discover Naomi Misora has disappeared the day after her fiance was killed by Kira. The force thinks that she may have committed suicide on her own merit, but L, remembering Misora from his previous case, thinks that she was trying to investigate Kira but was found by Kira before this happened. He decides that the search be narrowed down to the two families that Penber was investigating: the Yagami household and the household of the deputy director. L concludes that surveillance cameras must be installed throughout both homes; although the rest of the group believes this will result in a civil suit, Soichiro concludes there is no other way. Light Yagami and Ryuk start heading home, where Ryuk starts going through a period of severe withdrawal from not having had any apples in a while, causing his body to violently twitch. He begs Light for more, since apples are the Shinigami equivalent of alcohol and cigarettes, but Light irritably refuses. Light gets home, only to discover no one there. When he goes to his room, he soon notices that he is under surveillance by a three-step method he set to see if anyone had entered his room while he was away: a piece of paper in his bedroom door that was visible from the outside; a piece of mechanical pencil lead in the hinges of the door; and a doorknob that only went up to, and closed at 90 degrees, so whenever he left he would lower the handle by a few degrees. By telling Ryuk that he will have to stop giving him apples if he does not find all of the cameras, Light effectively had all of the cameras found in a relatively short time with the help—over 64 have been placed in Light's room alone. While going for dinner later that day, Light's sister begins watching romance television starring Hideki Ryuga and sees the broadcast of 1500 FBI agents being sent to Japan. Light cleverly sees through the rouse, causing L to suspect him. To continue his tasks as Kira, he hides a mini LCD television in several bags of potato chips. While taking study notes with his right hand he writes names in the Death Note with his left hand, killing two criminals whose identities he could not have known in order to create an alibi. The next day, Light goes to take out the trash. As he and Ryuk watch the garbage truck crush the garbage inwards, he merely glares, with Ryuk noting the TV had cost him 400 bucks. Trivia * The famous scene featuring the quote "I'll take a potato chip, and eat it!" was originally from this episode. Episode Guide es:Episodio 08: Mirada fi:Näkymiä fr:Regard pl:Blask Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)